narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sexy Reverse Harem Technique
parent Isn't Sexy: Boy on Boy Technique also one?--Elveonora (talk) 20:27, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :This is basically a reverse of the standard Harem Technique. Had all the dudes been making out with each other, then it would a child of Boy on Boy Technique. This, as the name suggests, is just Harem but reversed.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 20:36, June 25, 2014 (UTC) ::I thought so because of the "sexy" in the name, original harem doesn't have that.--Elveonora (talk) 20:39, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :::I truly doubt that really matters all that much. Especially since the entire line of Sexy techniques are just modified Transformation Techniques.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 20:40, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Did the technique actually distract Kaguya? Upon reading the chapter, I'm not sure if it did or not. --Mike 21:24, June 25, 2014 (UTC) :By the unexpectedness of it. Omnibender - Talk - 21:26, June 25, 2014 (UTC) ::She was smiling when Naruto punched her. So yes. It is lonely on the moon.-Man of Sin (talk) 22:00, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Her expression was the opposite of smile--Elveonora (talk) 22:02, June 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::Talking about this panel where it look like she is making a comical smirk on her face. :::::http://i.imgur.com/uga7WK4.jpg But even if that wasn't there. Sakura stating that "It would work on me but not a god" to "it worked!?" implied that Kaguya was no different from her. Get the joke?-Man of Sin (talk) 22:17, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :She isn't smirking. She was just punched in the face. That is her cheek denting inward after Naruto gave her a fist to the face. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 22:19, June 26, 2014 (UTC) ::My other point still stands though. lol-Man of Sin (talk) 22:24, June 26, 2014 (UTC) :::I thought men aren't supposed to hit women, especially lone mothers, Naruto should learn how to behave--Elveonora (talk) 22:28, June 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::I just noticed something. Kaguya had her Byakugan on in the previous page, but turned it off to stare at those nude men in normal vision. Yeah, it was more than the unexpectedness...Man of Sin (talk) 04:53, July 29, 2014 (UTC) Is this really a D-rank Justu? this justu uses the shadow clone technique, which I'm sure is not a D-rank justu Mrhumphrey1s (talk) 19:52, July 22, 2015 (UTC) :It comes from the fourth databook. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 19:56, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Utakata In the latest Storm 4 trailer, during Naruto/Sai/Sasuke performance of this technique, one of the men above strongly resembles Utakata, don't you think? I wanted to mention this in trivia, but now I want to make sure that it's not just my own opinion. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 15:12, December 21, 2015 (UTC) :Not sure. Comparing the guys from the game clip, and the manga panel, they're mostly the same, but some had their eye and hair colours changes. The one I believe you feel looks like Utakata doesn't quite look like him in the manga, in my opinion. Omnibender - Talk - 15:44, December 21, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm talking mostly about Storm 4 performance, not manga performance. Of cource, this guy doesn't really resemble Utakata on the manga panel, but the game footage is different, I guess. In my opinion, the guy above in the game resembles Utakata rather than his manga counterpart. But I'm not sure too, hence this topic. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 15:53, December 21, 2015 (UTC)